


i'll be good, i'll be good

by insomnia_anonymous



Series: i never want to see you unhappy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A.I. - Freeform, Agents of SHIELD spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen, LMD, Robot Turned Human, Robots, Unrequited Love, agents of shield season 4, aida-centric, and how aos let me down there, but i also think they did not do right by AIDA, don't worry about that folks, gonna explore how people define "human", i ship fitzsimmons, so here is part one of maybe a multi-part thing for her, will be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: For a moment I believed he would pick me. That he loved me enough to pick me. But he hadn't; he left me here alone in the containment pod, not even glancing back as he embraced his future.
Series: i never want to see you unhappy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937908
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	i'll be good, i'll be good

**Author's Note:**

> _title is from the song **I'll Be Good** by **Jaymes Young**_   
> _shout-out to ****_ **[@noreasonatall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreasonatall/pseuds/noreasonatall)** for beta-ing

For a moment I believed he would pick me. That he loved me enough to pick me. But he hadn't; he left me here alone in the containment pod, not even glancing back as he embraced his future.

I could have cried, screamed, beaten my hands against his chest, and asked why he wouldn’t pick me. I had clawed my way out of metal and code to make myself a body of flesh for him to love, only for him to pick someone else. But there was no choice in this, not for him and not for me. You cannot choose who you love.

“Aida.”

The voice made me jump. I shivered. It was cold — no, I was cold. I missed his warm presence by my side, the way he would have wrapped his arm around me to keep me warm. Was this sadness? I had made myself the perfect body, but this ache in my chest wasn't stopping. I had no time to think of these things. Shaking my head, I glanced over to look at the window where the voice had come from.

“Agent Coulson.”

His eyes bore into mine. Was this discomfort? The way he met my gaze unflinchingly made me want to leak away, and a new sensation began tingling at the base of my skull. Suddenly I felt barer in front of those steely-blue eyes than ever. Not even Dr. Radcliffe’s clinical gaze on my naked robotic body had felt this way.

“You saved one of my agents.” His voice was just as steely as his eyes. “I appreciate that.”

I stood, my hands trembling, and slowly approached the window. Fear. This wasn’t new; I had felt this when I had been asked to save Agent Mackenzie. Had Leopold been telling them about our time together? Would they want to punish me? Take away what I had worked so hard to gain?

“Are you here to kill me?”

As my voice trembled, I was reminded how little control over this body I had.

“I’ll admit, most of my agents would like to, and at first I wasn’t very opposed to it.” He was blunt, but I appreciated it. “But Fitz reminded us that you’re human now.”

Yes, I was alive now. A living thing that they wouldn’t want to kill unless necessary. “You’ve killed humans before.” I clenched my jaw. I did not want to die, not yet. There was so much more I still wanted to know.

“True, and quite a few of my agents reminded me of that too.” He let out a heavy breath. It sounded tired, and I looked a bit closer, noting the lines on his face. “However, Fitz said you saved Mack because it felt right, no other reason.” He rubbed at his jaw, though his eyes never left mine. “For now, consider yourself on probation. Everything that happened before was — from what I understand — Radcliffe’s orders, as well as the influence of the Darkhold. We can speak more about this later, but I figured you would want to know the status of your situation sooner rather than later.”

It wasn’t what I was expecting. I had expected to be punished for wanting to be free, for wanting to be alive. My mouth hung open slightly as I stared at him. Astonishment and relief, that was what this was. I wasn’t going to die.

I felt wetness on my cheeks and reached up to wipe at it. When my fingers came back wet, I stared at them. Tears. I was crying. I had never cried, not even when Leopold rejected me, but here, now, I was crying out of relief. I glanced back up to those blue eyes that hadn't left my face, and they had softened, though not entirely.

“Thank you,” I said breathlessly and watched him open his mouth as if to speak. He stopped himself, nodded once, and left.

As soon as he was out of sight, my legs seemed to stop functioning, and I landed on the floor. They were going to let me live. I wondered if anyone could hear my sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> _i feel like AIDA could've been so much more interesting if they hadn't used the old **"she goes mad with jealousy"** trope - so let's explore it_
> 
> _if you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment or copy and paste (♥‿♥) into the comment box so i know you liked it! also, feel free to hit me up on **[tumblr](https://ins0mnia-an0nym0us-au.tumblr.com/)** or **[twitter](https://twitter.com/insomnia_anon)** _   
>    
> 


End file.
